After the Dark Dawns the Sun
by angelmagick
Summary: Harry goes through changes. start of 6th yr. may be crossover with buffy. poor harry can he ever be normal?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own this…. If I did I'd be rich!

Chapter 1.

In the dark, a young boy was staring out of the window wondering what could possibly happen next. It was the eve of his 16th birthday and all he wanted to do was cry.

He looked at his watch and as was the norm he counted down the seconds….

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

………….nothing happened. He breathed a sigh of relief and slid under the covers on the bed.

Without realising it almost a minute had gone by, it was now 12:01am and a burst of light tore through his body raising him off the bed as he struggled to stay conscious. Bursts of pain stabbed through him as he felt himself change. He could hold on no longer and let out a scream of agony before giving himself over to the blackness.

The light pulsed around him as it began to disappear. Changes were evident throughout his body as it settled back onto the bed.

Now all that was needed was to wait for morning.

Poor Harry…. Never could be normal.

A.N.

I know it's short but its my first story so review. Thanks.

The chapters will get longer throughout.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own this…

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 2.

The first thing to be heard, echoing through the house was a shout

"Boy. Get down here and do the breakfast"

Harry jerked awake to the sound of his aunt's voice before letting out a yelp of pain as his body resisted.

Again his aunt yelled " If your not down in 2 minutes you can forget about having any breakfast today!"

Again Harry attempted to move, this time succeeding. Slowly swinging his legs round and pulling himself into a sitting position he remembered what had occurred that night. Looking down at himself he saw that his pajamas were really short and not as baggy as before. Curious to see what the other changes were he staggered to the bathroom, heading straight to the mirror. Before he could look he heard "BOY" and with a sigh turned around and rushed down the stairs, slower then usual due to the lingering pain.

Harry entered the kitchen to see his aunt Petunia standing there glaring at him with her hands on her hips

"How dare you ignore me like that when i…….." She trailed off as she took in the sight of the boy in front of her and stared.

After a couple of minutes of his aunt staring at him without saying anything Harry stepped forward and said "Um, is something wrong aunt Petunia?"

Harry's voice shook Petunia from her daze and she quickly became angry.

"What have you done? You're not supposed to do things away from that, that school of yours!"

"But I haven't done anything"

"Don't lie to me! Of course you have, how else would you look like that?"

"It's just a growth spurt aunt Petunia, I really haven't done anything"

"You little liar. VERNON!" Petunia shouted. "Vernon. The boy has done something freaky again!"

Thumping could be heard as uncle Vernon stomped down the stairs and burst into the kitchen. Striding straight over to Harry he slowly turned purple and growled "what have you done boy? Undo it now!"

"But I haven't done anything!" Harry shouted before shrinking back into the wall realising that he had just shouted at his very close, very angry uncle.

"You haven't done anything… you haven't done anything! How dare you lie to me you filthy little brat!" He continued to berate Harry as he dragged him up the stairs and into the bathroom before shoving him towards the mirror. "Have a look at yourself in there and then try lying to me!"

Harry stood up, shaking slightly form his uncle's treatment and finally looked into the full length mirror. Stunned he just stood there and stared. He tuned his uncle's voice out as he continued to stare at his reflection thinking. Huh? That's not me! It can't be. What on earth…..

In the mirror there was a boy who…….

A.N

Hehehe mildly evil but you'll have to review if you want to find out.

Thanks for your review Catacea89.

i will keep going.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- if this was mine id hopefully be rich! (its not)

From last time:

Harry stood up, shaking slightly form his uncle's treatment and finally looked into the full length mirror. Stunned he just stood there and stared. He tuned his uncle's voice out as he continued to stare at his reflection thinking. Huh? That's not me! It can't be. What on earth…..

In the mirror there was a boy who…….

Chapter 3

….had grown to over 6ft and instead of his familiar messy black hair and bright green eyes this new reflection had a mixture of flame red and deep black hair along with his green eyes encased in a deep, warm hazel ring.

These changes alone had shocked Harry to a standstill and before he could examine his reflection further his uncle grabbed him and pulled him back into the hallway where his aunt and even Dudley were waiting.

"Now try and tell us you haven't done anything freaky boy!" shouted his uncle "remove it right NOW"

"But, but I can't," Harry stumbled, still in shock "I didn't do this, honestly I didn't".

"How dare you lie to your uncle when it's obvious you've been doing…." Started Petunia, before fading off never using the dreaded "M" word.

"Let me explain!" Harry tried.

Before getting any further he was knocked off his feet and being dragged towards the Dudley's second bedroom. Upon reaching it the door was kicked open and Harry was thrown onto the bed.

"Enough is enough, pack your bags boy, you are leaving" Yelled his uncle before storming out of the room.

For a second Harry sat there in shock before jumping up and pulling his things together, thinking that if he packed quick enough he could avoid a beating.

Just as he was locking his trunk an owl flew into the room, screeching loudly, before dropping a letter into his hand and flying off.

Hearing thumping footsteps Harry groaned and shoved the letter into his pocket just before his uncle appeared.

"All pac…" was all Harry managed to say before a fist slammed into his head, then his stomach before he fell to the floor.

His uncle continued to hit and kick him not saying a word.

As Harry lost consciousness he felt his body being moved and then further movement before simple blackness…………

Sorry this took so long but things have been rough here. Hope you will forgive me and review. Thanks


End file.
